The present invention features a boxing ring bed device for use as a bed, a boxing ring, and a wrestling ring. The boxing ring bed device of the present invention comprises a base designed to rest on the floor and function as a platform for a futon. Disposed in the corners of the base are support poles which are similar to ring posts seen in a boxing ring. Attached to the support poles is a perimeter rope to form a ring.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.